Max Black
Max Black played by Kat Dennings, is one of the two main characters of 2 Broke Girls, along with her friend Caroline Channing. Max is the opposite of Caroline; She's sarcastic, streetwise, and comes from a poor background and broken home. Max has been a waitress almost all her life and has always fended for herself. Always working her life has led her to become slightly bitter but tries to hide it with her sarcasm as her emotional shield. After Caroline finds out that her cupcakes are amazing, she hatches a plan to start a cupcake business with Max, with her as the baker and Caroline as the business head but they need $250,000 first to pay for property, permit, and equipment. Physical Appearance Max is of average height with long, curly brunette hair. She has green eyes. She has big breasts ( . )( . ), and was pointed out several times in the series. She is mostly seen wearing her work uniform but when she isn't she wears clothes bought from Goodwill. In the last episode of the season Sophie offers to buy Caroline and Max ball gowns for a social event and Max buys a beautiful black number and when she wears it she has her hair straightened and looks stunning leaving Caroline and Sophie speechless. Personality and Traits Max is extremely sarcastic, constantly makes jokes and regularly insults and offends people without much thought. In 'And the Pretty Problems' Caroline realises that this is their thing and decide to sell cupcakes that has insults on them. Family Max cares for her mom, but she also dislikes her for not caring much or be there for her. She has never taught Max anything, which forced Max to face life and learn how to do things by herself. She says that her mom was not a good mother, she was not lovely, or a good example of life for her. Max has never known her father and claims that whoever he is, definitely does not know about her existence and she accepts that. Quotes *Max "Oh Oleg when you get the chance stop looking at my boobs." *Max "It's Hoarders 3D: The Experience" *Max "Your clothes have a house!" *Max "What that from Dr. Suess's "Oh the places you'll put it in."" *Caroline "Max phone" Max "NO! What are you doing? Never answer the wall." *Max "This can't be about my drinking.I don't have the money to be a real alcoholic." *Max "These shades belong down! From now on think of me as a vampire." *Max "Not the Adele. Damn it could she be any cooler." *Max "Adele will probably write a song about me." *Max "You have the accuracy rate of a Magic 8 Ball" *Max "Holy crap Johnny Kash. They are an institution!" *Max "Get your cupkae on, because we are going to get BALLED!" *Max "Love has made you a real old lady." Trivia *Max hasn't put cherries on her cupcakes since she was 13. *When Max had her first period she stole half a beer and a painkiller from her mom's boyfriend. It was, in her, words "pretty awesome". *The only thing Max likes more than hoarders is people who are too fat to fit through doors. *Max supposedly collected uranium tubes in her youth. *She is obbsessed with clowns. *She is obbsessed with kittens. *She is in her early 20's. *She is always chewing gum. *She sleeps with a knife. *Although she denies it, she loves Chestnut (Caroline´s Horse). *She hates Hipsters. *She went to College and had the dream to illustrate children's books. *She is good at cleaning. *She uses Peruvian painkillers. *She swore to never use the term "OMG" but did it to describe Caroline's closet. *She likes "The Strokes" or at least has some good memories of one of their concerts. *She has a bath towel that is 12 years old. She found it in a dumpster. *She likes Red Bull. *She is a sleep eater and has a bag of chips in her bed. *She smokes weed and has a dealer. *She once had a puppy that ran away. *She likes "Teen Mom". *She hates karaoke, open mic night, poetry slams and flash mobs. *She once worked at a Mexican restaurant and a movie theater. *She likes Bear Claws. *A pregnant girl once pulled a knife on her. *She never checks Facebook. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Females Category:Main Protagonists Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Employees Category:Waitresses